kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Cars
The are miniature cars used by Kamen Rider Drive in conjunction with his belt, the Drive Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared. Some Shift Cars enhance Drive's current Type form with a Tire Exchange, adding the last part of a Shift Car's name to his current Type (i.e, Type Speed Flare). Some Tires come with a weapon for Drive to wield. The Shift Cars have a capacity for sentience, as they are able to attack Roidmudes by traveling on special tracks that they spawn. As long as someone has a Shift Car on their person, they are able to ignore the time distortions a Roidmude emits when active, unless multiple time distortion effects occur. Asides from the few drive cars in the Pit, there are other drive cars currently conducting their own Roidmude investigations. Devices similar to Shift Cars, known as , are also used by Drive's rival, Machine Chaser, and the other Roidmudes. Shift Cars Type Change Cars * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Speed. By itself, it can be used by the Drive Driver to function as its "eyes". * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Wild. It can also transform the Tridoron into its Type Wild form. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Technique. It can also transform the Tridoron into its Type Technique form. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Deadheat. It can also be used by Kamen Rider Mach to transform himself into Deadheat Mach. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Fruit. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. KRDr-Shift Speed.png|Speed Shift Car Wild-0.jpg|Wild Shift Car Tec.jpg|Technique Shift Car Shift Cars.jpg|Deadheat Shift Car (closed) 1412687639671-0.jpg|Deadheat Shift Car (opened) Highspeed.png|High Speed Shift Car 1-1412685753.jpg|Fruit Shift Car Tire Exchange Cars * : Allows Drive to gain the Max Flare Tire, granting him fire-enhanced abilities. By itself, it can attack by igniting the tracks it spawn with intense fire, which can also boost the attacks of the other Shift Cars. * : Allows Drive to gain the Funky Spike Tire, enabling him to shoot the spikes off of it, which are then immediately replaced. By itself, it can attack by slamming itself into enemies while extending its spikes. * : Allows Drive to gain the Midnight Shadow Tire, granting him enhanced stealth capabilities and enabling him to create copies of himself. By itself, it can attack by shooting energy shuriken and duplicating itself. * : Allows Drive to gain the Justice Hunter Tire, equipping him with the Justice Cage. By itself, it can attack by generating low barriers resembling Justice Cages to trip over its prey. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dream Vegas Tire, equipping him with the Drum Shields. By itself, it can attack by shooting playing cards. * : Allows Drive to gain the Spin Mixer Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Massive Monster Tire, equipping him with the Monster. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dimension Cab Tire, enabling him to generate portals for one part of his body. * : Allows Drive to gain the Mad Doctor Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rumble Dump Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Fire Braver Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rolling Gravity Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Holy Christmas Tire. KRDr-Max Flare.png|Max Flare Shift Car KRDr-Funky Spike.png|Funky Spike Shift Car KRDr-Midnight Shadow.png|Midnight Shadow Shift Car KRDr-Justice Hunter.png|Justice Hunter Shift Car KRDr-Dream Vegas.png|Dream Vegas Shift Car KRDr-Spin Mixer.png|Spin Mixer Shift Car KRDr-Massive Monster.png|Massive Monster Shift Car Dimension Cab-0.jpg|Dimension Cab Shift Car Mad Doctor.jpg|Mad Doctor Shift Car Rumble Dump.jpg|Rumble Dump Shift Car Fire Braver.jpg|Fire Braver Shift Car Rolling Gravity.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car New Cars.jpg|5 new Shift Cars New cars set 02-03-04.jpg|New Cars set 02-03-04 New cars set 05.jpg|New Cars set 05 New cars set 06.jpg|New Cars set 06 New cars set 07.jpg|New Cars set 07 New cars set 08.jpg|New Cars set 08 X-Mas Shift Car.jpg|Holy Christmas Shift Car Viral Cores * : A Viral Core that can evolve Cobra-typed Roidmudes, causing Roidmude 029 to evolve into its Iron Roidmudo form. * : A Viral Core that can evolve Spider-typed Roidmudes. * : A Viral Core that can evolve Bat-typed Roidmudes. 1-1412679654.jpg|Chaser Cobra Viral Core 2-3.jpg|Chaser Spider Viral Core 3-1412679676.jpg|Chaser Bat Viral Core Unused Shift Cars These are Shift Cars that have sounds programmed into the DX Drive Driver, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. Type Change Cars * : Allows Drive to transform into Type High Speed. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Get Wild. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Ultra Technique. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Dash Formula. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Super Deadheat. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Super. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Formula. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Next. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Special. Tire Exchange Cars * : Allows Drive to gain the Mega Max Flare Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Funky Spike Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Midnight Shadow Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Justice Hunter Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Spin Mixer Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Dimension Cab Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Massive Monster Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Dream Vegas Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Mad Doctor Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Rumble Dump Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Fire Braver Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Rolling Gravity Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Deco Traveler Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Amazing Circus Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Hooking Wrecker Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Road Winter Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Burning Solar Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Mega Deco Traveler Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Get Amazing Circus Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the High Hooking Wrecker Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Dash Road Winter Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Mega Burning Solar Tire. * * Toy-Exclusive Cars *'Shift Mega Max Flare (Kindergarten Ver.)' *'Shift High Speed (Televi-kun Ver.)' *'Shift Ganbarider' *'Shift ' *'Shift Kikaider' *'Shift Movie' *'Shift Colorful Commercial' *'Shift Ultra Colorful Commercial' *'Shift Dream Candy' *'Shift Dream TV' *'Shift Rideron' Kamen Rider Drive's Tires Type Changes YoDwOek - Imgur.jpg|Speed Tire 5-0.jpg|Rumble Dump Tire 1-1412678297.jpg|Fire Braver Tire Tire Exchanges Drive Max Flare Tire.jpg|Max Flare Tire Drive Funky Spike Tire.jpg|Funky Spike Tire Drive Midnight Shadow Tire.jpg|Midnight Shadow Tire Justice Hunter Tire.png|Justice Hunter Tire 02 Dream Vegas Tire.png|Dream Vegas Tire 02 Mixer Tire.png|Spin Mixer Tire 02 Massive Monster Tire.png|Massive Monster Tire Cab Tire.jpg|Dimension Cab Tire Mad Doctor Tire.jpg|Mad Doctor Tire Machine Chaser's Tires Mashin Chaser-0.jpg|Machine Chaser Tire Notes *The Shift Cars are similar in concept to the miniature used by the in , Drive's first Super Hero Time lineup partner. *The Shift Cars can create a track for running, similar to the trains from the Kamen Rider Den-O series. (DenLiner, Zero-Liner, GaohLiner...) *The first two of Machine Chaser's Viral Cores continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat. ** The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. *Kiriko and Shinnosuke often calls the Shift Cars by the last word in their full names. (e.g. Funky Spike's nickname is Spike) Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Support Robots Category:Transformation Gear Category:Rider Powers